pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story shorts
Over the years, Pixar has made many short films using the characters from the Toy Story series, either for promotion, commercials, or other purposes. ''Toy Story: The Video Game'' Commercial A live action commercial was made for Toy Story: The Video Game in 1996 (prominantly featured on The Big Green VHS), which features some animated characters. It promotes the Sega Genesis release, as well as the forcoming Super NES release. In it, a boy chases his dog to a toy store, displaying the main characters of Toy Story. He approaches, being closely watched by Babyface. At this point, a chain reaction launches a Sega Genesis controller outside, which allows the kid to play the Sega Genesis version of the game on a large television. Later, he's pulled into the store by the controller. After the games are displayed, the boy crawls out from behind a wall; his head now attached to Babyface's body. ''Toy Story 2'' Teaser Trailer The initial teaser trailer for Toy Story 2 in 1999 begins with the Aliens from the claw machine eagerly waiting for what the claw will bring. When it drops the Toy Story logo, they all exclaim their iconic "Oo-o-o-o-o-o..." in unison. Next, the claw drops a '2' below it, creating logo for Toy Story 2, which the Aliens respond by turning to the audience and exclaiming, "Two-o-o-o-o-o..." Afterwards, the screen turns black as Woody drops into the picture, greeting the audience with his return while "The Boys Are Back in Town" from the previous trailer plays. Then Buzz Lightyear jumps in and greets the audience with a vulcan salute. Woody becomes disappointed upon realizing that Buzz is in this movie as well. They argue until the Toy Story 2 logo drops down, followed by its Thanksgiving release date. Burger King Commercial In promotion of Toy Story 2, Pixar animated parts of a 1999 Burger King commercial, featuring toys and candy dispensers of characters from the movie. It starts as Andy's toys watch a Burger King commercial, featuring toys and candy dispensers of themselves. Buzz Lightyear orders them to get the car to go to Burger King get them. Next, Woody, Buzz, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head are seen riding out the front door of Andy's house on RC Car, using Etch A Sketch as a map to get there. Along the way, they encounter a bumpy road, which erases the map on Etch. Before they can panic, they realize that Burger King is right ahead. After showing kids playing with their toys and candy dispensers, Andy's toys are shown stacked on top of each other to reach the microphone at the drivethrough. ''Toy Story 2'' at the Oscars For the Oscars ceremony in 1999, Woody and Buzz Lightyear both make an appearance to represent the Oscar-nominated film Toy Story 2. Woody complains about how he got dressed up for the occasion in a black and white cowboy suit, while Buzz only dons a bowtie for the occasion. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' Introduction For the 2000 spinoff Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Pixar made the opening, which featured Andy's toys preparing to watch the anticipated movie, which is being carried into Andy's room by the Green Army Men. No one is more excited than Rex, who the other toys play practical jokes. Finally, after all the anticipation, Rex appears to faint; but then reveals he was only playing a joke of his own. Finally, they settle down and watch the tape on Andy's television and the movie starts. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Opening For the 2000 televsion series continuation of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command series, each show starts with a similar opening; Andy's toys preparing to watch the show. At first, Andy's Buzz is standing in front of a space poster, and them demonstrates his heroics by doing a series of acrobatic stunts to drop a trapped Wheezy onto RC Car, and then land in front of the television in time to watch the show begin (in which case, various clips from the movie show are played with the theme music). There exist several variations of the scene: *Buzz lands on Bullseye, and slowly falls off in pain * Disney Land Promo Wall-E Superbowl Commercial ''Toy Story'' 3 Teaser Trailer Around June 2009, the first teaser trailer for Toy Story 3 was released. It starts with Woody overseeing Andy's toys in the making of something while "You've Got a Friend in Me'' plays. He's pleased at the final result, which is the Toy Story 3 logo, made of what ever materials could be found in Andy's room. He bumps into Buzz Lightyear, who has been absent throughout the construction. Wondering what he's been up to this whole time, Buzz shows Woody his own impressive Toy Story 3 logo, which all the toys flock to. He explains is made from "your basic vacuum poly-carbon, with high-gloss sealer to bring out the shine." Woody, jeaously informs his that at least theirs lit up due to the Christmas lights, which reminds Buzz, who claps to turn the lights off and demonstrate how his logo glows. Meanwhile, Woody gets shocked by the Christmas lights before they go out. In the next scene, Buzz tries to make it up to Woody by letting him display the release date (June 18) with refidgerator magnets (similar to the Toy Story 2" teaser trailer). Buzz compliments Woody until he walks offscreen, saying he "wouldn't have done it any better himself." At this time, he quickly presses a button on his wrist communicator, which drops his own release date over Woodys, to which an annoyed Woody exlaims "I saw that!" and Buzz runs away. Toy Story Double Feature Shorts ''Toy Story 3 Holiday Greeting During the Christmas season of 2009, Pixar released a clip of Woody, Buzz and the three Aliens (all wearing Santa hats) in front of a Christmas tree with presents beneath it in Andy's room (similar to the final scene of Toy Story), wishing the viewer a happy holiday season. Buzz then instructs the viewer to treat their new toys nice. It goes on to promote Toy Story 3 and its release on June 18th. Visa Commercial Target Commercial Car Commercial Category:Advertisement